One more time
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Septembre 1983 : Les tristes événements de Juin ont cessé de se reproduire dans ce monde, et les jeunes habitants d'Hinamizawa peuvent enfin savourer la vie que la malédiction d'Oyashiro-sama leur retirait jusqu'alors. Mais voici qu'une nouvelle élève fait son apparition dans le village, et ramène avec elle son lot de malheur et de souffrance...


**One more time...**

_Septembre 1983 : Les tristes événements de Juin ont cessé de se reproduire dans ce monde, et les jeunes habitants d'Hinamizawa peuvent enfin savourer la vie que la malédiction d'Oyashira-sama leur retirait jusqu'alors. Mais voici qu'une nouvelle élève fait son apparition dans le village, et ramène avec elle son lot de malheur et de souffrance. Malheur passé, et souffrances tues par l'espoir de démarrer ici une nouvelle vie. Malheureusement, son arrivée va de nouveau bouleverser le fragile équilibre que s'étaient efforcés de construire les amis du Club de Jeux..._

**Chapitre 0. **

Rika était assise sur les marches qui menaient à la maison qu'elle partageait avec Satoko, son amie de toujours, seule, le regard perdu sur le village en contrebas. Quel magnifique spectacle. Le soleil commençait à décliner, passant petit à petit derrière la montagne, et nimbait sa ville natale de ses derniers rayons d'or, accompagné par le doux chant des cigales... Oui C'était absolument magnifique.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir observer le soleil du mois de septembre.

Ni être aussi soulagée de voir se rapprocher le jour où elle fêterait ses onze ans. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire de cadeau, ou même de repas en famille, rien des préoccupations d'une petite fille de son âge. De toute manière, ses parents étaient morts A quoi lui servirait-elle de rêver d'un copieux repas en famille... Un bentô avec ses amis lui suffirait désormais... Du moment qu'ils étaient tous en vie, c'était le plus important.

_J'aurais tant aimé être comme les autres enfants de mon âge_, se dit-elle en continuant d'observer la nature autour d'elle de ses grands yeux violets où on pouvait aisément lire toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser. _Juste avoir à me concentrer sur le fait de faire mes devoirs... Rentrer le soir et retrouver mes parents. Mais non... Ca n'a jamais été possible... Dans aucun de ces mondes..._

Elle savait que pareil souhait n'aurait jamais pu se réaliser, puisqu'elle était née avec _cette_ particularité. Une particularité qu'elle peinait à supporter certains jours, car trop lourde pour une petite fille de son âge. Et puis, c'était ce « don » qui l'avait poussée dans cette sinistre histoire. Vers les massacres du Watanagashi, vers Takano et sa folie meurtrière, vers la mort et le désarroi de ses amis... Certes, Hanyuu, son ancêtre dont elle était la réincarnation, avait été là pour l'aider, mais cela ne faisait pas tout...

Il y avait des jours où elle aurait bien voulu n'être jamais venue au monde.

Le vent se leva le temps de quelques secondes et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un bleu profond. Il commençait à faire frais. Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Satoko allait se faire un sang d'encre.

Satoko. Sa meilleure amie, qu'elle avait vu mourir tant de fois sous ses yeux, impuissante...

_Devrais-je oublier ? Tout ce qui est arrivé, ce qui nous a tant blessé ? Devrais-je faire comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé, et avancer... ? _

« Vis. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire, à présent. »

La voix d'Hanyuu résonna dans sa tête, douce, pleine de tendresse. Protectrice. Presque maternelle, et pourtant si infantile en même temps. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, un soutien immatériel mais bien présent à chaque seconde, dans sa tête, son âme, son corps. Hanyuu vivait à travers elle. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans elle. Ne plus entendre cette voix du jour au lendemain la rendrait folle de tristesse. Mais la présence d'Hanyuu près d'elle serait-elle éternelle... ?

Elle avait promis de disparaître dès lors que les tristes événements d'Hinamizawa auraient été résolus.

Et pourtant, Hanyuu Furude continuait de guider Rika au quotidien. Pourquoi ?

_Facile à dire, Hanyuu. Mais comment le pourrais-je après toutes les horreurs que nous avons vues... ?_

Rika était arrivée devant la porte de sa maison. La main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir. Pourtant, elle attendait. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer aussi pessimiste devant Satoko, qui avait bien assez souffert comme ça. Mais pour se montrer moins sombre, elle devait ne pas parler avec Hanyuu.

« Tu devrais pourtant. Profite de la vie que toi et les autres avez réussi à récupérer au destin. »

La vie qu'ils avaient arrachée au destin, plutôt. Par la force et la détermination. Au prix d'innombrables sacrifices et de choix décisifs... C'est vrai. Rika aurait du se réjouir d'être en vie.

Une voiture se fit entendre sur la route en contrebas. Rouge rubis. Deux passagers. La petite fille se tourna pour la regarder. En voici une qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer ici, dans Hinamizawa...

La plaque indiquait la préfecture de Yamanashi. Trois heures de route d'ici.

«Les choses vont changer à Hinamizawa. Un nouveau chapitre, de nouvelles lignes écrites de la main de l'Homme... Tant de nouveaux destins possibles et inimaginables. »

Rika mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre la phrase de son ancêtre, trop occupée à se demander ce qu'annonçait l'apparition d'une nouvelle voiture dans son village.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_Tu crois qu'une nouvelle personne va rejoindre le Club, Hanyuu ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse et enjouée en ouvrant la porte.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais exactement. »

_Et à quoi pensais-tu?_

Rika s'assit dans le salon, de bonne humeur, et se servit une tasse de thé pour se réchauffer. Satoko Hôjo, pour sa part, s'attelait déjà à la cuisine, et les effluves du futur repas donnaient plus qu'envie de le goûter. Ce serait des okonomiyakis ce soir. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent quelques phrases amicales, savourant ces petites scènes du quotidien qu'elles avaient bien failli ne jamais revivre. Tout allait bien. Rika était heureuse. Près de son amie, elle se rendait compte que finalement, oui, y avait bien une bonne chose à trouver dans leur pied-de-nez au destin. Le bonheur de rester auprès des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

La voix d'Hanyuu résonna soudain dans son esprit, sombre.

« Au fait que je n'étais pas partie après le mois de juin, comme je te l'avais promis. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, pourquoi j'ai senti que je ne devais pas vous laisser tranquille et simplement me taire. Hauauau... Rika, rappelle-toi ce qui a bouleversé l'équilibre d'Hinamizawa, il n'y a pas si longtemps... »

Rika demeura pensive, troublée par la remarque de son aînée, en oubliant même de répondre à la petite blonde. Ce qui avait perturbé la vie à Hinamizawa avant les événements de juin... ? Un départ, un meurtre... ? Un décès... ?

_Non. Une arrivée au village._

Les mains de la petite prêtresse se mirent à trembler.

_Keiichi est arrivé en mai. C'est ça... Mais... Si quelqu'un arrive au village... Cela veut dire que..._

La tasse de thé glissa de ses mains et tomba sur le sol, répandant le liquide ambré par terre. Rika, horrifiée,ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué...

_Ca _allait se répéter.


End file.
